Unit Bonuses
Depending on what cards are in a unit, the unit can gain an overall bonus which applies to all of the cards in the unit. Multiple bonuses can apply if the cards qualify for more than one bonus (and in fact, all cards automatically qualify for at least two bonuses, those based on TYPE and rarity). Known combinations and related unit bonuses are set forth below. 2 Card Bonuses The unit must have both listed cards to gain the bonus. 3+ Card Bonuses The unit must have at least three of the listed cards to gain the bonus. Except for the bonuses based on TYPE, the at least three cards must be different to gain the bonus; i.e. duplicates of the same card do not contribute to the bonus. *'Red passion I'; any three PASSION element cards; Unit Attack +5% *'Blue refresh I'; any three COOL element cards; Unit Attack +5% *'Sacred light I'; any three LIGHT element cards; Unit Attack +5% *'Dark evil I'; any three DARK element cards; Unit Attack +5% *'Clergy'; any 3 of Bishop, Cleric, Exorcist, High Priest, Jingle Bell, Nicola, Priest, Saint, Sea Bishop, Temple Knight, or Vampire Hunter; **Unit Defense +10% **"Pure young girls that serve God" **Shaman, Miko, Dark Priest, and Melanippe do not work for this bonus. *'Cutie Beast'; any 3 of Aries, Black Cat, Bugbear, Cait Sith, Cu Sith, Fox Spirit, Lamia, Leo, Lycaon, Puca, Nekomata, or Rotte; **Unit Defense +10% **"A tribe of hairy beast girls" *'Forest green; '''any 3 of Fungus, Sunflower, Alraune, or Dryad; **Unit Defense +10% **"Young girls from the tree people of the green forest" **Ent does not work for this bonus. *'Goddess of protection'; any 3 of Anahita, Arianrhod, Aphrodite, Athena, Atropos, Astraea, Auxo, Brunhild, Cu Chulainn, Clutho, Cybele, Diana, Europa, Flora, Fortuna, Gaia, Grace, Hathor, Hypnos, Ishtar, Isis, Juturna, Konohanasakuya, Lachesis, Lakshmi, Lofn, Metis, Oneiros, Parvati, Selene, Skadi, Thanatos, Venus, or Volcanus; **Unit Defense +15% **"Goddess of heaven that hold the secret of great power" **Kushinadahime and Nyx do not work for this bonus. *'Machine girls'; any 3 of Android, Cyborg, Mechanic, or Arch Knight; **Unit Attack +15% **"Mechanical girls that crush their enemies into dust" **Hacker does not work for this bonus. *'Magic Girls'; any (different) three of Dark Mage, Wizard, Dark Wizard, Witch, or Little Witch; **Unit Attack +5% **"Cute magicians full of magic" **Summoner, Illusionist, Necromancer, Witch's Apprentice and most other subjectively "magical" cards do not work for this bonus. *'Majesty'; any 3 of Princess, Empress, Dragon Princess, Sea Princess, or Queen of Amazons; **Unit Attack +10% **"Imperial family and royalty that rule over nations" *'Marine Blue'; any 3 of Aqua Knight, Delphinus, Kraken, Leviathan, Mermaid, Mermaid Princess, Mind Flayer, Nereid, Queen of Pirates, Sailor, Sargasso, Sea Princess, or Undine; **Unit Defense + 10% **"Young girls from the blue sea" **Crab, Dagon, Selkie, and Serket do not work for this bonus. *'Of the dead'; any 3 of Ghost, Zombie, Phantom, or Jiang Shi; **Unit Defense +10% **"Undead girls" **Zashiki Warashi (a youkai), Franken, and High Vampire do not work for this bonus. *'Orchestra of young girls'; any 3 of Bard, Diva, Harpy, Lyra, Musician, or Siren; **Unit Defense +5% **"Musicians loved by the god of music" **Military Band and Idol do not work for this bonus. *'Pandemonium'; any 3 of Angra Mainyu, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Chaos, Devil, Leviathan, Little Devil, Lucifer, Mammon, Samael, or Vepar; **Unit Attack +15% **"Devils Summoned from the magic world" **Queen Succubus, Baphomet, Oni, and Lilim do not work for this bonus. *'Rising Sun'; any 3 of Fencer, Kunoichi, Miko, Naginata Master, Onmyoji, Samurai, Swordsman, Tengu, or Zashiki Warashi; **Unit Attack +5% **"Girls of the rising sun in the east of the thenterworld" **Kung-Fu Master and Taoist do not work for this bonus. *'Sadistic'; any 3 of EmpressAthena, Dragon Princess, Empress, Empusa, High Vampire, Inquisitor, Lightning, or Oiran; **Unit Attack +10% **"Super sadistic girls who strike your heart" *'Shooters'; any 3 of Vampire Hunter (both versions), Devil Hunter, Sharpshooter, or Soldier; **Unit Attack +5% **"Maidens who prefer the earth-weapon, guns" **Colonel, Gunner, and Sailor do not work for this bonus. *'Small young girls'; any 3 of Melissa, Psyche, or Lady Bird; **Unit Defense +10% **"small lively girls from the insect people tribe" *'Twin Peaks I'; any 3 of Aries, Bishop, Dark Priest, Ishtar, Lilim, Mermaid Princess, Priest, Sorceress, or Queen Succubus; **Unit Defense +5% **"Maidens who are especially well endowed" *'White wings; any 3 of Angel, Arianrhod, Gabriel, Harariel, Little Angel, Michael, Penemue, Principality, Raphael, Thrones, or Uriel; **Unit Defense +15% **"Angels that danced down from heaven" **Archangel and Orihime do not work for this bonus. *'Xanadu; '''any 3 of Alp, High Succubus, Queen Succubus, Empusa, Lilim or Succubus; **Unit Attack +15% **"Succubae that invite men to a distant Shangri-La" 4+ Card Bonuses The unit must have at least four of the listed cards to gain the bonus. The at least four cards must be different to gain the bonus. *'Elements; 'any 4 of Lightning, Sylph, Undine, Salamander, or Gnome; **Unit Attack +15% **"Tribe of girl apparitions that control the elements" *'Gaia's Goddesses; all 4 of Daphne, Rhea, Dione, and Calypso; **Unit Defense +10% **"The 4 pillars of Gaia" 5 Card Bonuses The unit must have all five of the listed cards to gain the bonus. *'Red passion II'; any five PASSION element cards; Unit attack +10%; supercedes Red passion I *'Blue refresh II'; any five COOL element cards; Unit Attack +10%; supercedes Blue refresh I *'Sacred light II'; any five LIGHT element cards; Unit Attack +10%; supercedes Sacred light I *'Dark evil II'; any five DARK element cards; Unit Attack +10%; supercedes Dark evil I *'Normal force'; any five N/HN rarity cards; Unit Attack +5% *'Rare force'; any five R/HR rarity cards; Unit Attack +10% *'Super rare force'; any five SR/HSR rarity cards; Unit Attack +15% *'Swimsuit Mania'; any different 5 of Alp, Anahita, Aqua Knight, Black Cat, Blue Knight, Delphinus, Diver, Gunner, Leviathan, Life Saver, Kraken, Kushinadahime, Sargasso, Sea Bishop, Sea Princess, Suiko, Thrones, Undine, Vepar, White Cat; **Unit Attack +10% **"The World of the Gods #1 swimsuit team!" **If the maiden in question looks like she's wearing a full 1-piece or 2-piece swimsuit, not just a bra top or bikini style clothing, it probably fills this condition. *'Twin Peaks II'; any different 5 of Aries, Bishop, Dark Priest, Ishtar, Lilim, Mermaid Princess, Priest, Sorceress, or Queen Succubus; **Unit Defense +10%; supercedes Twin peaks I **"Maidens who are especially well endowed" Category:Mechanics & Gameplay